Letting Go
by LusciniaeCantus
Summary: Fuji knows, better than anyone, when to let go. If you love something, let it go if it comes back, it’s yours. TezukaFuji.
1. Chapter 1

**Letting Go**

_by LusciniaeCantus_

**Disclaimer:** Tenipuri owns _my_ soul, hardly the other way around.

* * *

---- 

_If you love something, let it go...  
_

----

Fuji knew better than anyone what it meant to let go.

He'd let go of Yuuta, on a bright sunny day with a smile and a "Call home sometimes." And then stood watching Yuuta's stiff back walk to the car, get in and shut the door with a decisive thud. He'd watched as Yumiko waved goodbye—he'd waved back with equal cheer— as she pulled out and drove Yuuta away to his new school.

He'd let Eiji go when the other no longer needed, or wanted, Fuji to keep him under his wing. Oishi was a good partner for him, Fuji knew, and he'd let Eiji go with another smile and a blessing. "Saa, don't forget to write," he'd told his best friend.

A hundred passing glances, a thousand petty words and insults from jealous sempais, a million and one dreams, hopes, and opportunities—Fuji let them all go. For the one standing right front of him. He'd hoped, but never really expected, to be able to keep a tentative grip on this one dream.

But eventually, inevitably, he'd woken up.

--

"_I received a letter from an American tennis college."_

_Silence. Fuji felt his smile tremble around the edges and bit down hard on it. He managed, as he always did, to steady it. "I see."_

"_They've offered me a scholarship. It's the best training academy in the world."_

"_I see."_

"_Fuji…"_

"_That sounds like an opportunity you can't let go of."_

"… _Aa."_

"_Good luck."_

_-- _

"Good luck, Tezuka."

"I'll call."

"I know."

They stared at each other for several long seconds. Fuji averted his eyes first.

Tezuka reached out for his hand, but only managed to grasp his fingertips. "I have to go."

"Yes. I understand." His smile was melting and Fuji wondered, briefly, why.

"I'll talk to you later then. Ja." He turned and their fingers lost their faint, fleeting contact.

"Good-bye. _Sayonara."_

And Fuji let go.

* * *

Comments much appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Coming Back**

_by LusciniaeCantus_

**Disclaimer: **It's not mine.

**A/N:** Did you really think I'd leave the two of them without a happy ending? XD

To celebrate the end of my exams, I present you with the sequel/ending! ((cheers)) Thank you so much to all the readers and reviewers. Special dedications to **Tora Macaw** for completing the quote and **Jamfase** for always leaving me such thoughtful comments. Arigatou, ne!

* * *

_----_

_If you love something, let it go; if it comes back, it's yours._

_---- _

He stepped off the airplane and took the first breath of fresh air he'd had in over 20 hours. The flight from LA back to Tokyo was no short trip. Taking another deep breath, he allowed a small smile to dawn on his lips before heading off to pick up his luggage.

He was home.

Tokyo's International Airport was always crowded, but he managed to reclaim what little luggage he travelled with without too much hassle. Once outside, he hailed a taxi, got in and gave the driver his destination. As the car took off, he looked out the window. His own reflection was superimposed over the rapidly passing Tokyo streets.

_It's been four years._

The small car sped through the meagre, early afternoon traffic swiftly, heading for a small apartment near Tokyo's most prestigious university.

Fuji Syusuuke hummed quietly as he opened the door to his residence. He had morning classes on Fridays and was usually home by around one. Slipping out of his shoes and into a pair of slippers, he moved to the living room, discarding his jacket on the couch.

He was graduating this year, and the pressure was mounting as teachers and peers alike watched him carefully to see his next move. As a certified genius, there were naturally high expectations for him, but Fuji never really held any for himself. Truth be told, he didn't even recall why he had enrolled in this university, instead of a lesser one where the nation's brightests' eyes would not be on him.

Collapsing onto the soft sofa, Fuji tilted his head back and sighed. There were offers of overseas scholarships as well as job offers, but he wished they'd all just leave him alone, just for a minute so that he could breathe.

A soft rapping at the door pulled him out of his thoughts and a small frown dawned on his face. Yuuta returned from his trip to Hokkaido today, but Fuji doubted his little brother would come directly to his apartment. And Yumiko didn't get off work until early evening. Perhaps it was another special parcel delivery from his mother.

Pushing himself off the couch, Fuji approached the door, fixed a smile on his face and pulled the door open.

"Fuji."

His eyes flew open, stunning azure orbs wide with shock. The careful smile faded to let a small gasp escape.

"Tezuka." He heard his own voice, breathy with a tinge of hope, rush from his lips. The two men stared at each other for several long seconds, four years worth of unspoken words hanging thick in the air.

_How are you?_

_Why are you here?_

_I missed you._

_I missed you too._

_Why didn't you call?_

_I couldn't. You were not mine to hold on to._

_I couldn't forget you._

"I thought you were in America."

The taller man nodded once, his eyes never leaving Fuji's.

"I'm back now."

Having recovered a bit, Fuji smiled, albeit shakily. "I see." _But you will leave again._

"I'm not going to leave anymore." He paused, his brown eyes saying more than he ever would. "I came back and I'm staying."

_With you._

_

* * *

_**A/N II:** And they lived happily ever after...

This pairing needs more flufflove and happy endings. :)

I actually had this for a while, but I thought I'd leave you guys hanging for a bit. Me, evil? Never. Leave a comment, please?


End file.
